


Can't Stop Looking

by beverlycrusher



Series: Admirals [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverlycrusher/pseuds/beverlycrusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn can't stop looking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop Looking

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this fic is part of my "Admirals" series, but can stand alone. All you need to know is Lyra is their puppy.

It's late. Kathryn has no idea what time, exactly, but she knows it's late. She yawns as she watches Lyra roll around in the grass. She could rush her, or take her back inside and try again later, but she doesn't have the energy. She's not particularly looking forward to climbing the stairs leading back to their apartment. She contemplates making a cup of coffee, a reward for herself for all this hard work, then dismisses the idea. It's late. She has work in the morning. 

When Lyra finally finishes, Kathryn is nearly asleep standing up, and grudgingly lifts the puppy into her arms and heads back into the building. She can't wait until she's housebroken. She knows Alynna did not think this aspect of having a puppy through, but nevertheless, they make due. When she enters the apartment, she places Lyra on the floor and walks toward the kitchen for a glass of water. There's light coming from under the door of the bedroom and it distracts her, so she changes course. Opening the door, she peers in and finds Alynna standing next to their bed, facing away from her, in her bra and underwear. Her hair is still pinned up and her uniform is in a heap on the bed. She's just coming home from headquarters and Kathryn sighs to herself. Their schedules are opposing lately, and the time they do get to spend together is usually spent sleeping. She isn't tired now. 

She slowly rakes her eyes over Alynna's body, taking in every inch of her. She starts at her neck, suddenly longing to pull her hair from its pins and watch it fall along her back. As she trails down further, she stops and smirks at the small tattoo on her hip. It's a rose. She got it in her academy days, and insists endlessly that she regrets it, but Kathryn knows better. Alynna should know better, too. She doesn't have to keep up admiral appearances with her. She continues, moving her gaze along her legs. Kathryn loves her legs. They're strong and muscular, unlike her own legs, which she's always thought of as 'too skinny'. 

Her mental stroll along Alynna's body is interrupted when she turns around. She's startled, momentarily, but softens. 

"Late night at the office?" Kathryn asks. She laughs, pulling Kathryn further into the bedroom. 

"Something like that. I'm guessing a certain canine is keeping you awake?" 

"Mhm. She's rowdy tonight." Kathryn tells her, then begins planting kisses from her neck to her shoulder, then across her collar bone. Alynna exhales heavily, allowing the tension to leave her body as Kathryn touches her. She can never get enough of Kathryn's touches, but she stops her anyway, lifting her chin back up so they're eye level again. 

"I have to get a shower," she says, giving her a sympathetic expression, "and you need your sleep." 

"I'm not tired and two people can fit in one shower. It's one of their many perks." Kathryn nips her ear and she nearly loses her balance. 

"Am I going to have to order you?" She asks, backing herself in the direction of the bathroom. 

"You can't." She answers, slipping off the straps of her nightgown and letting it fall around her ankles. She'll have to pick it up later, Alynna doesn't like clutter, but the moment she steps out of it it's forgotten. 

It's Alynna's turn to look now. Her eyes wander across Kathryn's body, lingering on her breasts. She resumes her backward walk into the bathroom and Kathryn follows. Kathryn makes quick work of Alynna's bra and underwear, tossing them onto the floor in the other room with her nightgown. In her haste to discard her remaining clothing, Kathryn doesn't notice Alynna beginning to take her hair down. She stops her with a gentle hand. 

"No, let me." 

She pulls the pins from her hair one at a time and smiles victoriously when her hair is free. She shakes her head slightly, causing her curls to bounce around her shoulders. Kathryn can't resist, and she runs her fingers through the long blonde strands, reveling in the soft feeling between them. They step into the shower and Alynna turns it on, but Kathryn has her pinned to the wall before she can do much else. Alynna takes one of the breasts she'd just been appreciating in her hand and runs her thumb across the skin around the nipple. Kathryn moans into her neck, then begins trailing kisses down her body. She stops just below her naval, teasing the skin with her tongue. She continues, moving her kisses to the inside of Alynna's thighs. She pauses again, listening to Alynna's soft panting and the thrumming of the sonic shower, then resumes, running her tongue in circles over her clit. Alynna's hips jolt forward and Kathryn steadies her back against the shower wall with a strong hand. She pulls away, replacing her tongue with skilled fingers. Alynna lets out one last cry as she comes, then collapses against Kathryn, clinging to her body as she catches her breath. 

The remainder of their shower is hasty, not because they're pressed for time, but because they're longing for the soft comfort of their bed and each other's arms. 

"Aren't you glad I don't follow orders, Admiral?" Kathryn asks once they're settled in bed. She's more than content with Alynna's arms wrapped around her and their bodies pressed together. 

"Positively thrilled." 

"Good." 


End file.
